ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar
"Be happy, Erina." — Jonathan's famous last words Jonathan Joestar is the protagonist of Phantom Blood ''and the first JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Born the unique son of the wealthy businessman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother - and series antagonist - Dio Brando. In his battle against Dio, Jonathan becomes a Ripple user under the tutelage of the master Will Anthonio Zeppeli. Biography Early Life As an infant, Jonathan was involved in a carriage accident, resulting in the death of his mother, Mary Joestar. That same accident indirectly brought Dio Brando into his life because his father, George Joestar I, assumed Dio's thieving father saved his life and vowed to repay that debt. Twelve years later, Jonathan comes to the aid of a young girl named Erina Pendleton being bullied by two brats, despite lacking the strength to defend her honor properly. He reveals his intentions of becoming a bonafide gentlemen having opted to help her only to pursue that goal. After meeting Dio, Jonathan's life spirals into hell as Dio attempts to break Jonathan's spirit through dominance and isolation. At that time, Jonathan crosses paths with Erina; the two become close and eventfully fall in love. Dio learns of this and decides to deny Jonathan any chance of romance by forcibly taking Erina's first kiss, instilling deep shame in the girl. After learning of Dio's deed, Jonathan confronts him at the Joestar Mansion where his resolve for Erina's honor and his dignity gives him the strength to overpower Dio. Jonathan briefly notices a Stone Mask on their wall reacting to Dio's blood, but is distracted by his father who attempts to stop the fight before it escalated any further. Despite standing up to Dio, Jonathan was unable to find Erina afterwards, while learning that his beloved dog, Danny, had died after being "accidentally" placed in the incinerator. Jonathan suspected Danny's death to be Dio's doing, but Dio had noted the kind of person Jonathan was and decided to feign peace between them for the time being. Phantom Blood (1888) Seven years later, Jonathan attends Hugh Hudson Academy where he intends to graduate as an archaeologist. During that seven-year span, Jonathan was still wary towards Dio despite his facade. When George fell ill, Jonathan found a letter from Dio's father, Dario, and realized that Dio was poisoning his father to steal the Joestar family fortune. Though he had no physical proof other than Dio's clear animosity towards his biological father, Jonathan left his own in the care of physicians while attempting to find an antidote. Jonathan's search takes him to Ogre Street, where he manages to win over the friendship of a local thug named Robert E. O. Speedwagon, who had attempted to mug him before realizing the kind of person he was. With Speedwagon's help, Jonathan finds Dio's poison supplier, Wang Chan, and obtains the antidote for his father. Birth of a vampire Dio arrives at the estate and sees Jonathan, Speedwagon and George waiting for him along with constables to take him away for attempted murder. Dio, having learned the power of the Stone Mask, attempts to kill Jonathan and use his blood to transcend humanity and become an immortal Vampire. George takes the stab wound meant for Jonathan, prompting the constables to open fire on Dio, supposedly killing him. As Jonathan laments, Dio is revealed to be alive and uses his new vampiric state to incapacitate Speedwagon and slaughter the constables. Noting Dio's newly gained regeneration, Jonathan is forced to set fire to his home in hopes that the amassed heat would kill him. After a long struggle, Jonathan plummets Dio into the inferno and impales him on a statue of the goddess Venus, effectively trapping him in the flaming building. As Dio curses him, Jonathan is blasted outside the manor by an explosion and remains alive despite many burns and injuries. Speedwagon manages to take Jonathan to a hospital, where the protagonist ends up seeing Erina for the first time in seven years. Despite Dio's actions in the past, it did not change Erina's feelings for Jonathan as she nursed him back to health. Ripple Training After being discharged from the hospital a few days later, Jonathan meets Will Anthonio Zeppeli, an Italian martial artist trained in the art of Sendō. After completely healing Jonathan's body, Zeppeli reveals that Dio survived the estate burning and offers to teach Jonathan to utilize a respiratory-based solar energy called Ripple in order to defeat Dio and destroy the Stone Mask. During his time of training, Jonathan defeats a zombified Wang Chan with his new Zoom Punch technique. Jonathan later learns from Speedwagon that Dio had apparently set up base at Windknight's Lot, resulting in the disappearance of several of its citizens. Drawing near to the village, the group is attacked by a newly zombified Jack the Ripper sent by Dio. Zeppeli offers the zombie's defeat as a final test for Jonathan, giving him a glass of wine and ordering him to defeat Jack without spilling a drop. Jonathan eventually realizes he can use the glass to detect Jack before defeating him by transmitting Ripple through the wall. Once at Windknight's Lot, Jonathan and his group are unknowingly led by a hypnotized boy named Poco to a graveyard where Dio's large number of minions ambush them the moment night falls. Luck and Pluck Dio reveals himself at that time, having learned of the Ripple fighting style and uses his flash-freeze ability to render bare-handed attacks with Ripple useless. Dio then reveals his strongest zombie warriors, the knights Bruford and Tarkus. Bruford senses Jonathan's fighting nobility, requesting Dio to let him fight the human in a duel. Taking their battle underwater, Jonathan is at a disadvantage as he is unable to maintain proper breathing and thus is unable to use Ripple. Recalling a lesson from his late father, Jonathan dives deeper into the water where he finds air bubbles trapped underneath rocks; using these to breathe, Jonathan is able to generate enough Ripple to force Bruford out of the water. Bruford tries to finish off Jonathan, but Jonathan channels Ripple through the zombie's sword to literally disarm him before unleashing a flurry of 'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive' punches. As Bruford breaks down, he regains his human soul and in respect for Jonathan leaves him his sword. Succeeding His Master After experiencing Tarkus' power, Jonathan and company decide to retreat into a canyon on a leaf-based hang-glider that Jonathan and Zeppeli magnetize with Ripple. Landing within an ancient knight's battleground, Tarkus ambushes the group and manages to trap Jonathan in the "Lair of the Two-Headed Dragon", forcing him into a Chain Neck Deathmatch. Jonathan is nearly killed by the more experienced combatant, but is briefly saved by Zeppeli who ends up sacrificing himself. It is only after the dying Zeppeli infuses Jonathan with his remaining ripple that the youth revives with the strength necessary to defeat Tarkus. Afterwards, Jonathan cremated Zeppeli's body before resuming the search for Dio. The "Final" Battle Soon after meeting the Ripple masters Tonpetty, Straizo, and Dire, Jonathan saves Poco's sister from Doobie before confronting Dio. After Dire is killed by Dio's freezing powers, Jonathan gets the idea to counter Dio's freezing by channeling his Ripple through Bruford's sword. Dio, livid over Dire's last attack, summons his zombies to take care of the others while he deals with Jonathan one-on-one. Jonathan lands a couple of sword attacks on Dio but he survives them with his inhuman powers. Jonathan is able to land a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive on Dio but he quickly puts himself together. Dio grabs hold of Jonathan's carotid artery but Jonathan is able to escape and the two clash one last time. Jonathan set his fists on fire to remove Dio's advantage and lands a Ripple-infused punch into Dio's stomach while sending him plummeting off the edge of the balcony. Believing Dio dead along with most of his minions, Jonathan's group destroys the Stone Mask. Marriage and Conclusion Two weeks after the Windknight's Lot incident, Jonathan marries Erina and the two board a ship heading to America for a honeymoon. During the trip, Jonathan is led to the ship's hull by Wang Chan, where he encounters a bodiless Dio. Dio reached an epiphany that their fates were deeply woven together, motivating him to take the Joestar's body as his own. Dio then shoots beams of pressurized eye fluid at Jonathan's throat in an attempt to instantly kill him, but the attack only fatally wounds Jonathan with his stopped breathing preventing him from using his Ripple. Regardless, Dio orders Wang Chan to rip off Jonathan's head while warning him to be both respectful and wary of his new body. Using the last of his Ripple, Jonathan destroys Wang Chan's head and manipulates his body to obstruct a piece of the cruise ship's mechanism. Jonathan intended this to cause an explosion that would sink the ship and hopefully put an end to Dio for good. While Erina was content to die with him in his final moments, Jonathan beseeches her to escape with an infant whose mother died protecting her from the zombies that Wang Chan sired. Dio makes a last-ditch attempt to take Jonathan's body at that time, only to be stabbed and restrained by Jonathan who felt at peace in his final moments. Dio attempts to convince Jonathan to let him go with promises of immortality, only to learn that he had already died before the two were consumed in the inferno caused by the ship's explosion. With his death, the Joestar Family survived through Erina and their unborn son. Appearance As an adult, Jonathan is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), extremely muscular individual with a gentlemen's poise. His typical attire tends to reflect his noble background, characterized by stylized tunics over long sleeve shirts. Reoccurring articles of clothing include a cravat, bowtie, thick boots and a vest. Age In the first episode Jonathan is 12 years old, and then in the rest of Part 1 he is 20 years old. Personality First and foremost, Jonathan strives to become a "true gentleman." He carries his Joestar name with pride, never betraying the code of conduct he has set for himself and will treat any fellow human with respect unless they prove evil. Jonathan also possesses a fierce inner strength and the drive to face and overcome conflict, which Dio calls an "explosive power". That drive, fueled by his affection to his friends and loved ones, enabled him to overcome the direst situations, notably managing to save his wife Erina when their boat was overcome with zombies and he was fatally hit in the throat. Jonathan fights for what he believes in, and once he is committed to something, he won't back down until the deed is done. During his journey to find a cure for his father's illness, he was ambushed by a band of misfit hoodlums. He did not so much as flinch as he grasped an assailant's knife within his hand, saying he had much more riding on the fight than merely four fingers. Powers and Abilities Hamon Jonathan has an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, most inherited from Will A. Zeppeli and involving ''Ripple, at his disposal. Some are his original creation, each ending with "Overdrive". Attacks: * Zoom Punch: Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a Ripple breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same Ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in." * Sendo Ripple Overdrive: Jonathan charges a Ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The Ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side, and anything hit by the Ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an Undead, the Ripple will enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the Ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a Ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. * Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: His final and most memorable attack, first marked by Jonathan's words: "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn! The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!!" It is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of Ripple-infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Notes * According to an interview with Araki, Jonathan's name was inspired by a family restaurant, "Jonathan's," at which he and his editor would frequently meet late at night to discuss ideas.5 * According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, the ability DIO uses during Stardust Crusaders, to create a vision on a crystal ball, is actually a Stand power which awoke in Jonathan's body. * Jonathan has a similar appearance and physique to Hokuto no Ken's Kenshiro. * Araki stated in JoJonium Vol. 1 that Jonathan was difficult for him to design. He wanted to create a "first Joestar" that could function as a symbol of purity and dignity rather than a unique, fresh character. However, there were limitations on how he could write the character due to being a "symbol of justice", so Araki found himself unsure where to take the character. * Jonathan is the only character to appear in every chapter of the respective part they were introduced in, as he is in every chapter of Phantom Blood. * Due to the concept of the Joestar Birthmark not being introduced until Stardust Crusaders, Jonathan is not shown to have it in the manga. Later adaptations do show Jonathan's birthmark, such as the 2000 OVAduring the flashback showing Jonathan's death, or the 2012 anime when he defeats Tarkus. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jojo Category:2012 Category:Phantom Blood Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Joestar family